River of Tears
by Ghostwriter85
Summary: Arianna (my original character who I have being a widow of JD) comes back to the Clampett mansion after JD's passing and ends up reminiscing with Miss Hathaway, Ellie-Mae, and eventually Jethro. This is not written as a comedy, it's a more serious take on the characters. K plus to play it safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction_

_I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies_

_RIVER OF TEARS_

RIVER OF TEARS

_Ch. 1 _

_River of tears, river of pain, I just want the river to dry up. _My thoughts ramble on and on as I stand on the old manson's grounds. It's been a year since I shut the house up and left. Granny had passed on first, then JD; Jethro had already been to, and finished college. How he managed is beyond me, and Ella-Mae? She married and moved back to hills. I chuckled thinking_ That is one rich redneck who is skilled as coming across as a pauper. _Dragging my feet I find a cold hard-stone bench to sit on. Now my mind raced, momentarily, back into time.

_You don't belong here! Don't let anyone see you! Laura's voice hissed in my ear. I thought I knew her, but I now refuse to call her anything but 'that fake French broad'. _I never was seen the whole time she was here. I laid so low no-one but Ella-Mae knew I existed_. _

"_You can come in, Pa won't mind." _He wouldn't have either, but I just stood outside the gate shaking my head.

"_No, if I come in there will be bloodshed. And it won't be mine." _I left the area and only came back when I heard 'that woman' had been arrested; along with that pip-squeak, Tyler.

"Been a long time, Arianna, I thought I'd never see you again." I turn my head and give a lop-sided grin as Jane Hathaway's niece is pushing the old woman up in a wheelchair. "Thought you might not ever come back when JD passed away." Her hair was totally gray, but her smile and eyes still shouted the young Jane was still in the wrinkled body.

"I wasn't going to …" I gave a lopsided grin to the woman who really did have a big heart, even if she'd been in lala land when it came to her love life, "…but I couldn't seem to stay away any longer."

"He really did love you." Jane's eyes lit up and then scrunched up as she tacked on, "I dare say Jethro hated that. He had one date with you and figured he had it in the bag with the gorgeous black haired beauty."

"I dare say you're right, at least on the first part. I never did win any beauty contest." She scoffed and said my olive toned skin and pitch black hair made me drop dead gorgeous. I only shook my head and grinned, but allowed our minds began to wander down the path of time as it just seemed so natural to yak with Jane around.

_The moon's rays filtered through the pool window's cause light to dance off the water and balls Jethro, Ellie-May, and I were using. "Catch!", I shouted as I tossed the ball and jumped up from more shallow part of the pool. The ball swerved and smacked JD just as he'd entered the room. _

"_Oops, sorry, Mr. Clampett." I was sure my face had turned bright red, a fact which was not helped by Jethro's insensitive teasings, ones I am not about to repeat. _

"_That's enough Jethro, I don't need a medic and she doesn't need a lawyer." JD's eyes had to have been cut out from the night's sky. It was something I didn't say, but I swear the man saw for his mouth twitched upward and a twinkle spread itself all over his face as he tossed the ball back_.

"I dare say Jethro, was just a youth trying to find his place. And I think, without realizing it at the time, he knew who was going to get a ring on your finger." Jane spoke in his defense.

"I know, but the fellow had his chance, not my fault he messed it up." My fingers interlocked themselves as I remembered our first dance.

"_Where is Jethro and Kent?" I asked Ellie-Mae as neither one of our dates had shown up. _

"_I don't know." We both looked around the dance hall. Multi- covered lights were sparkling off the ceiling onto the floor, people had the tables packed, while the dance floor was semi-filled. The double date was supposed to start by 7 and it was nearly 8. "There's Kent." Ellie-May spoke up pointing towards the door the college student had just walked through. _

"_Yes, but where's Jethro." It was supposed to be our second date. I stood up (and) started walking towards the door only to freeze; I could see him through the glass windows, flirting with another female. Before I could say, or even think, a single word I heard a voice off to the side speak directly to me. _

"_Seems my nephew is ignoring all common sense." JD walked up to my side, "How about a dance?" _

"When he had asked, I knew it was just him being polite. A yes was given because I didn't want to hurt his feelings..," I tilted my head and gave a wispy smile towards Jane, "By the end of the dance, he had me hook, line, and sinker."

"Darling, he said the same thing." She laughed at the shocked look on my face. "Honest, he did."

_The building where Mr. Drysdale had his bank was silent except the tap, tap, tapping of typewriters. JD walked down the halls until he reached the one he knew would hold Miss Hathaway behind it. _

"_Mr. Clampettt, how my I help you? Is Jethro with you_?" That statement set Jane and Arianna laughing.

"I still can't believe you had a thing for Jethro." Arianna managed to pull her laughing under wraps.

"It wasn't Jethro…" Jane admitted, "…it was just the idea of being with someone who might make me feel young." She then turned back to the day JD had come into her office after the dance.

"_No, Jethro is not with me, and…" JD took off his hate and twisted it around. "How well, do you know Arianna Campton? I mean is she another Laura Jackson_?" Before Jane could answer the realtor came into sight.

"We'll have to talk over dinner, Jane. I need to talk to Miss Randall." Neither woman talked about the place going up for sale for the realtor had got within earshot shockingly fast.

"Later, we'll meet at my place." Miss Hathaway's niece, who had been sitting so quiet they'd forgotten she was there, pushed her aunt towards their car leaving Arianna to deal with the sale of the mansion_._


	2. Chapter 2

Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies

RIVER OF TEARS

Ch. 2

Extremely clean is what I thought of Jane's home, or should say her niece's, but since I'd seldom went in through the side door, but always entered the one sporting Jane's living area it was hard for me to think of it as Amber's. "Hello?!" I hollered as always; knocking had been thrown out years ago by Jane _"Darling, how long have we known each other? Quit that stupid knocking and came right in."_ Jane had been taken at her word and I was now being told to come on down the hallway.

The hallway walls were barren, except a few family pictures, and a Catholic cross. Jane wasn't of that particular faith, nonetheless, her niece was. It opened up to an area holding a dark brown table with dark-brown marbled counter tops behind it. The glass cupboards had etched glass, and the emerald green carpet looked brand new, but in all reality had just been shampooed the week before.

"Amber left us milk and cookies." Jane spoke from the off white, flowered, couch as she held up a peanut butter cookie and chuckled when, I was sure, my face practically turned green. "Don't worry, Amber knows you can't stomach these things, so…" She nodded towards a plate on the counter top behind the dining room table, "… she left you some dark brown chocolate chip ones."

"Yummy." I pick up a couple and then sat down on the front room couch with Jane. "So, you were telling me about JD coming into the office and asking you if I was another….her."

"You and your cousin never have made peace, have you?" Jane didn't blame Arianna, even understood it, but still thought it sad.

"Nope, tried once, but that little twit prefers to stay a con-artist." I readjust myself and put my body into the corner of the couch as I beg Jane to start back up the conversation which had been dropped the day before.

"_No, Mr. Clampett's she's not another Laura. Everything Miss Jackson is Arianna is not. Why do you ask?" Miss Hathaway figured she knew the answer by the far off look in his eye, the sigh coming out of his mouth and the way his hat was being stroked as he'd sat down in a chair._

"_Jethro was supposed to be on a date with her, the fool flirted with a bimbo in the parking lot and, so, I asked her to dance." The man paused, stood up and then started speaking, "I figured I'd give her dance so her night wouldn't be totally wasted, only …." His eyes showed a a tug-a-war going on in his mind, "…I found myself not wanting the dance to end. Her laugh, her sense of humor, and her responses to the questions I asked they were so….genuine. They made me feel… alive. She's got me hook, line, and sinker and doesn't even know it." The man stopped speaking and looked up at Jane. "Are you sure she's not like her cousin, Laura?"_

"_Absolutely. Arianna only claims being related when the law demands it."_ The woman stopped talking and confessed she'd always wondered when the two had actually started dating, and what had gotten things wide open.

"We never formally dated, per say, but I was constantly over here after Laura left. Ellie-may and I were always doing something whether it was swimming in their pool, playing board games, ect. I was forever helping her with her homework. Somehow JD slid into the picture so smoothly it just seemed natural for all three of us to be together. As far as to it being pushed out into the open? When I caught Ellie-Mae up in a tree and climbed up to talk to her." My head shook as I spoke, "I still can't believe I was crazy enough to do it. I swear it was on sheer impulse."

"An impulse that pushed you into JD's arms?" Jane eyes widened at the thought of quiet, lady-like, Arianna climbing a tree and then being wrapped in Mr. Clampett's arms.

"The night was still fairly young, music was coming from the mansion, and Ellie was nowhere in sight. Just was hosting some party I believe, but I can't remember why it was being held." My mind once again drifted back over time. _"Ellie-Mae! Ellie-Mae!" My voice would have filled not only the yard, but the house as well only the music kept my hollering to the outside domain. I'm not sure what made me look up when I reached the tree, but lift my head I did. "Mind telling me why you're sitting up there, instead of being in with your family?" My mind already knew as her father had already told me about her habit concerning trees._

"_Dancing, I just love the crowd." Ellie-Mae's sarcasm would not have been missed by a deaf man, and next thing I knew I was climbing the tree._

"_Hey, I didn't know you could climb trees." Ellie-Mae sounded impressed, _

"_I don't. And if you ever tell anyone I did this I'll deny it." Ellie-Mae grinned as she could tell the only thing keeping me steady was the thicker part of the tree._

"How long were you up there?" Jane asked as she too laughed at the thought of Arianna climbing a tree.

"I didn't keep track of time. All I knew was that we talked about everything. Her mother, her cousin, her father and grandmother, the move, and of course…" Arianna gave a soft smile, "…the possibility of her father remarrying. She wanted a mother so bad, but after the stunt Laura had pulled the fear was the only person who would want a man with a daughter would be another gold-digger." The hands of time rolled back once again.

'


	3. Chapter 3

Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies

RIVER OF TEARS

Ch. 3

"_Ellie-Mae, I know your father has already realized it's more important for you to be you, than to try to make you into someone else's idea of a lady. I'm sure he'll be more careful on his choice of women. And I'm sure he'll find someone who fits into the family" I was certain of it and my rock-solid tone let her know I believed what I said. _

_A cool breeze blew past us as Ellie-Mae talked of her concerns. What if the woman didn't like her? What if she, Ellie-Mae, couldn't stomach the woman? What if the female wanted her father to dress up in fancy duds, go to huge parties just so it would make them look good? And on, and on, and on. _

"_I don't know what kind of woman he'll choose, if any, but Ellie-Mae…" I stopped speaking until JD's daughter was looking straight at me. "…If he marries someone who you can't stomach, you only have to put up with her until you move out. You then call on birthdays, and holidays, send cards and letters and have a great life, but if your father marries someone he can't stand only to please you what happens when you leave home?" That point makes her stop and think. _

"_Reckon, I can get down out of this tree and go to the party." Ellie-Mae grins and we both climb down. It is only when we are down did I realize how close JD had been the whole time. Oh, not so close as to be within earshot, but the man began walking towards us once we were down. He pauses when Ellie-Mae stops him. I cannot hear what she has said, but figure it's safe to go to the guest house where I've been staying; figuring curling up with a good book would help me forget the dance we'd had._

"You never read that book did you?" Jane gives a lopsided grin.

"What do you think?" I reach over and playfully slap her upper arm before going on.

I said hi as I drew close thinking he'd give the standard response and we'd go on our merry way only his arm slid around my waist as I started to walk by. _"You're an exceptional lady." His voice is not loud as he keeps me in front of him._

"_What make you say that?" I feel myself swallow nervously and fight against the smell of his cologne sinking into every inch of my being._

"_You could have anyone you want, go anywhere you want, and you keep coming back here." I only vaguely hear his answer as I find the man kissing me. _

"What did Ellie-Mae say to him to get him to stop you like that?" Jane's eyes were comically round, but I don't tell her that.

"I'm not sure."I start back up my narrative.

JD's kiss was gentle enough and, and later, he told me when he lifted his head he was wondering how I'd react. Said he was half-thinking I'd slap him, or run, but openly admitted he wasn't about to argue when I kissed him back instead. It would be a lie to say the kiss held no spark; both did, and I now think it was a good thing the mood was broken by Jethro's voice bellowing as he was searching for both of us.

"_Good-timing." JD chuckled nervously, and took his hands off my waist as he turned and waited for Jethro to get within sight, and hearing range. I played chicken and came up with an excuse to hurry back to Granny, Ellie-Mae, and anyone else helping out with the party. _

"I take it Jethro wasn't happy about you two being seen together?" Jane asked the question more as a statement than anything else.

"No…" The sound of the clock chiming in the background did little to distract the talk, but the dog pawing at the door, temporarily did. It was only when Jane had let the mutt in and sat back down Arianna finished her train of thought. "...from what I gather Jethro had seen the kiss and filled JD's ear with complaints; including the accusation I was only after his money like Laura had been.

"Ouch." Jane could well imagine the response JD would have given his nephew. "That must have caused problems for the whole family. I mean, Ellie-May was obviously for her father keeping you around, what about Granny?"

"Granny was blunt." My mind replied re-played the scene where she'd confronted me about what Jethro had told her.

"_Did you kiss JD?" Granny's eyes bore into my own with the intensity of any Amazon warrior. _

"_Yes," I saw no need to lie, "…but he kissed me first." We were standing in her garden as she'd been checking her plants. _

"_And what if he loses all this?" Her hand waved in the air. "Then what?" _

"_Arkansas isn't such a bad place, least not from what I hear." My reply was spoken naturally and without hesitation. Granny continued to drill me, but must have liked that response for we ended up working side by side in the garden, or kitchen, on more than one occasion. _

"Does Ellie-Mae ever come out from Arkansas now-a-days?" Jane asked as I shift on my end of the couch.

"Actually, yes, she'll be here tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be willing to talk to you, but don't expect Jethro to come around. He still insists I was only in things for the money." I stand up to the fact Amber has arrived home and I know how the woman values her privacy after work. "I'll talk to you later." I then shake Amber's hands and head out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies

RIVER OF TEARS

Ch. 4

Swish, swish, splat! The sound of water filled our ears as we watched Amber's grandchildren played in the rotating sprinkler and tossed water balloons over the dark green yard. We stayed sitting on the white patio furniture. Just as I went to assure Jane my stepdaughter was actually coming we heard Ellie-May's car door shut and a cherry 'Hello' as the back gate opened up.

"About time you got here. I was getting ready to push daisies up." My razzing earns me the right to a playful slap. When Ellie-May goes to get another chair I stand up and tell her to take mine. "I promised Amber to help out with lunch." I leave Ellie-May and Jane to talk.

"How have you been, Miss Hathaway?" Ellie shook the old woman's hand as she sat down.

"Oh, please, quit that miss bit. You're old enough to drop the formal stuff. And I'm just fine." The woman then leaned forward and asked Ellie if she minded talking about her father and Arianna getting together. "Were you really okay with it?"

"Not at first, but I never told either one of them." Ellie-May leaned back. "I kept thinking surely he could find someone older."

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Jane was amazed the girl had kept her opinions to herself as that didn't seem her nature.

"I wasn't sure at first, then when I was certain I found myself too unsure of things to speak up for fear of showing disrespect for my Pa. And after the tree incident I figured if it was a mistake I'd turn eighteen, graduate, and then split." Ellie-May gave a soft smile."

"I'm glad you kept quiet." Jane liked Arianna and hated the idea of her not being around..

"I remember the first time Pa joined us in the pool." It was Ella-Mae's turn to look into the past.

_The day was pretty much over and Arianna had picked up Ellie-May from school due to the fact she'd started cleaning house for Mr. and Mrs. Drysdale. When she was done cleaning she'd kept her promise to Ellie-Mae and gone over to the Clampett home. _

"_Let's get swimming before Jethro gets here with his friends." Both Ella-Mae and Arianna knew if they got to the pool first they could put up any annoying water toy the boys liked to tease them with. Fortunately, the boys were nowhere around and anything but the inflatable ball was put under lock and key. _

_The ball was being tossed back and forth when JD came in wearing swimming trunks. Arianna asked if the girls needed to put the ball up. The man replied, "I was kind of hoping to join in the fun." _

"Pa joined in and I think, for the first time since she'd befriended me, Arianna's eyes saw Pa as a man, not just as Ellie-Mae's father." Ellie-Mae shook her head when Jane asked if that particular look stayed on long. "No, she instantly pushed it down, but Pa wasn't blind. He'd seen it; even if it wasn't acknowledged at that point." The backyard was quiet as Amber's grandchildren had gone inside to eat, so Ellie-Mae dared continued on without little speakers to blast her words throughout the neighborhood. "Nonetheless, I noticed that grin of his getting bigger anytime she was around, even if I hadn't told him of the invite."

"_Hope you don't mind, Pa, but Arianna's staying for supper. That stupid car of hers is having problems again." Ellie-May wasn't surprised her father, who was sitting on the couch reading the paper, let out a mile-wide grin. _

"_Reckon, one more mouth won't hurt our supper any, but…" he chuckled as he laid down the paper, "…might want to set next to me, or Ellie-May, Jethro inhales enough for an army; not sure there'd be any left if you sat next to him." _

"_I'll do that." Arianna found herself blushing and came up with an excuse to leave the room._ Amber stepping outside the side door and telling them supper was ready got the conversation stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies

RIVER OF TEARS

Ch. 5

Day had fled and stars were outside the Hathaway home as Ellie-May and Jane continued to talk. "I take it Granny wasn't blind? She knew where your father's eyes were?" Drysdale's old secretary asked JD's grown daughter.

"For sure, I'm shocked she didn't say anything to Arianna before she did. However, she said plenty to Pa." Ellie-Mae's mind played back the scene and words.

"_Have you flipped your royal redneck head? That girl is young enough to be your daughter! What on earth are you looking at her as if she's bride material for yourself? Maybe, Jethro, but not you." Granny's finger was shaking at JD._

"_Momma, Jethro wouldn't last one day with Arianna. He'd do something stupid and she'd knock his block into the upcoming year." JD spoke from where he sat munching on an apple. _

"_Maybe, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be looking elsewhere. She's just started life, you're halfway through it. And getting together with her isn't going to keep you young." Granny spoke as she tossed an onion into the soup she was making. _

"_I think I'm old enough to make up my own mind." JD's jaw set hard._

Ellie-Mae sighed as the memory stopped. "They didn't know I'd overheard the conversation, and I never told either one. "Part of me hated the idea and I started avoiding Arianna until one day she cornered me at the market.

_Shoppers were strangely sparse as Arianna walked into the store. Her eyes fell on Ellie-Mae's back. Hurrying to the gal she got to her before the youth could flee_. _"What have I done wrong, Ellie-Mae? You're acting like I have the plague." _

"_You've done nothing wrong, I just, well it's like this…" Ellie-Mae told her what Granny had said."_ Time jumped forward yet again. "Normally, I didn't have trouble speaking my mind, but that time I hid my own mixed feelings and blamed it on my Granny; which wasn't right, but I did it."

"So that's why Arianna stopped coming around." Jane leaned back, "What brought her back?"

"Me." Ellie-Mae lifted her hands slightly as she informed Jane just how miserable her Pa was when Arianna no longer showed her face around their home.

"_Pa, come on let's go swimming." Ellie-Mae didn't like how moody her father had been lately and right now he was sitting reading the paper, but not seeing it. _

"_No, thanks, I'm not in the mood." He spoke absent-mindedly. _

"_How about a board game then? There was nothing Ellie-Mae could say or do to get her father out of his depressed mood. Heck, he wouldn't even admit it was Arianna's absence that was upsetting him_.

"I figured the only way to get him out of it was to get her coming back around. So, I went to her home and begged her to ignore what Granny had said and to start visiting us again."

"And she hightailed it over there without hesitation." Jane grinned

"Not exactly." Ellie-Mae confessed the woman had come somewhat reluctantly. "She was sure Granny was going to throw something at her, or chew her ear off, but, thankfully, there was too much to do in regards to an upcoming fundraiser for Granny to bother with us; though I did see a skeptical look on her face when we walked past her on our way to the pool."

"How soon did your father join you?" Jane asked as she picked up her glass of tea.

"As soon as he found out we were in the pool, I dare say." Ellie-Mae's watch going off let her know it was time to head out to meet someone about a business deal and told Jane she had to leave due to the deal. The woman smiled, shook Jane's hand and said, "See you later, I'm sure Miss Arianna will be out here soon enough to talk to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies

RIVER OF TEARS

Ch. 6

"Where's Ellie-Mae?" Arianna asked as she came out from taking a shower after lunch.

"She said something about a business deal." Jane had taken a short nap while Mrs. Clampett had been busy in the bathroom and was now wide awake. "The woman then asked a bit more on Ellie-Mae and was given a short, private, answer. Jane shook her head, "You said it wasn't pushed out until the tree incident. What gives with that?"

"By out I thought you meant everyone around us, not just between ourselves. Sorry." Arianna now wore a black shirt sporting a dark blue clover on its front and her dark blue jeans were finished off with silver and black cowboy boots.

"So, did Granny say anything to you when you came back into the picture, so to speak?" Jane knew she was being nosey, but figured she'd always been fairly so and she wasn't going to stop now.

"Not much, all I knew was when that swim ended we went and sat on the white couch where so many people had come to talk to JD. Ellie-Mae went up to get some board game she wanted to play and JD made a move which left no doubt where he stood on the subject of us being together." The mist of time parted and Arianna was looking at the scene as if it were just barely happening.

"_Please, come here all you want." JD sat next to Arianna tracing her jawline with his fingers as they sat on the couch waiting for Ellie-Mae to come down. _

"_What about Granny." I found myself looking into JD's eyes fighting against scanning his mouth. "I don't want her to cause you headaches." _

"_I can take care of myself." JD had to be a mind reader, or I was that easily read, for he lifted my chin, lowered his head and made the whole house disappear. _

"It was a good thing his hearing was still on otherwise it wouldn't just have been Ellie-Mae seeing us wrapped up in that first kiss." Arianna chuckled, "Granny and Jethro would have seen it too as they'd decided to join us in the board game.

"They willingly joined the game even though they were against the two of you seeing each other?" Jane raised in eyebrow.

"Family's family, even if you don't like what a member's doing." Working out any kinks she had in her body by stretching her head and shoulder muscles Arianna swallowed hard as she found it hard to speak all of a sudden.

"You don't have to go on." Jane saw the pain of JD being gone jump back into his widow's eyes.

"Yes, I do. I've been silent too long." It was true, she'd never really spoken to anyone about JD. "Jethro can think I'm a gold-digger like Laura all he wants, but I did not ever expect, or demand that JD give me anything. He did all that on his own."

"I know." And Jane did too. "So things were already going strong by the time you climbed that tree?"

"Yes, and we were two fools if we thought Ellie-Mae was totally clueless. More than once, when we'd climb out of the pool, and his daughter was getting dressed he'd pull me close and give me a quick kiss. Anyhow, JD and I had been arguing one time over something so stupid I can't even remember what is was. I left figuring I'd talk to his daughter and be on my way." His last lines rang loudly in her ears _"Granny's right, I'm too old for you. Go get someone younger." _

"Guess you two worked that out." Jane chuckled.

"Yes, we did...that darn tree." Arianna grinned, her friend chuckled, and then Miss Hathaway's niece reminded her of the doctor's visit. The two left Arianna to deal with any ghosts of the past by herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies**

**RIVER OF TEARS**

Ch. 7

"_Come here." JD gently pulled Arianna under the pavilion out of sight from any member of the family. Phewy, they didn't even know she'd come. "I've missed you." She'd chaperoned a high school choir tour and had been gone a week._

"_I haven't been gone that long." My mind could see his eyes as he softly growled that it had been way too long for his taste._

"_Seems like forever, to me." JD held me close. Neither one of us moved while I listened to his heartbeat, which was beginning to pick up its pace simply by me being close._

"_I think I'd better go join, Ellie-Mae in the house." My voice sounded strange to my own ears as I swallowed hard._

"_Ya, you should." JD stood up, his own voice sounding raspy._

"Arianna?" Ellie-Mae came around the corner and saw her stepmother's flushed face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I got lost in time is all." The sigh coming out of her mouth let Ellie-Mae know who had been occupying Arianna's mind.

"Arianna, you don't have to sell the mansion. You can stay there in spite of what Jethro said last year." Ellie-Mae hated to see the woman let go of the house which she'd lived in for well over thirty years.

"What do you mean began last year? He's been saying bull ever since your father and I got together. Besides, Darling, it's too big...," A sigh came out of Arianna's mouth, "...Arkansas really isn't too bad, the people are quite friendly."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Ellie-Mae folded her hands together not sure she should ask.

"I don't know, can you?" My laughing eyes and crinkled mouth got my stepdaughter's nose scrunched.

"Ha, ha, very funny, _MAY_ I ask you a personal question?" My reply to that was she could, but I gave no promises to answer.

"That night, the night I climbed the tree, I know Jethro really let Pa have it in regards to the idea of him being with you simply becausee Jethro came in slamming door and griping about it to anyone that would listen. Pa only came back long enough to end the party, refusing to answer any questions, and then, well…"JD's daughter shrugged her shoulders, "We didn't see him for the rest of the night. Did he spend it with you?"

"Yes, and no." That response got a 'huh' out of Ellie-Mae and my mind to flash back, yet again.

_The music which had been floating through my dining room window ceased, but I just figured everyone had decided it was time to turn in; if I'd looked at the clock I'd have realized it was too early for that. Nevertheless, I didn't as I was more concerned about winding down the cleaning in the kitchen. A knock at the door came just as I was hanging up the dish rag._

"_JD, are you all all right?" His mouth was drawn and his eyes sagged more than I'd ever expected they could._

"_Just promise me..." His hands cupped my face, "...you're not another Laura." His tone told me he desperately needed to hear it from my own mouth, and not Miss Hathaway's._

"_I promise, I'm __**not**_ my cousin." _Heck, I'd have legally disowned myself if that was the case. _

"How long did he stay with you?" Ellie-Mae never had believed Jethro's rantings against Arianna, but over the years she had wondered about that night as her father had not ever stayed gone, other than for work or family gatherings, over night. Due to a small emergency with Jane's niece and nephew, one which required Ella-Mae to step inside, I did not get around to answering the woman's question. Nonetheless, my own mind played the scene back to me.

" "_Come, sit down..." I patted the seat next to me, "...don't let Jethro get to you. We both know he's got a lot of growing up to do." JD smiled at me and sat down. We talked about everything under the sun. Our goals, dreams, beliefs; heck, we even went over family health._

"_Promise me, you'll not ever leave me." JD took a hold of my hands and glued his eyes onto mine, "I'll give you anything you want, just don't ever leave me."_

"_I don't want anything, JD, only your loyalty." He gathered me close and said that was a promise he was wiling to make._

"We sat on the couch and held onto each other, but I swear we did nothing." A dog barking me out of daze and I spoke softly to no one in particular. "Honest, I wasn't out to trap him."

"I know." Jane surprised me by coming out and suggested we both lay down for a rest. "I need one for sure, and you look like it wouldn't hurt you one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies

RIVER OF TEARS

Ch. 8

The restaurant was packed, but it was surprisingly quiet. Ellie-Mae, Miss Jane, and her niece were sitting at the table waiting for the waitress. Amber kept quiet while the other two talked. "What did your family think of Arianna? I know they hadn't liked Laura." Jane spoke between sips of water.

"Skeptical, but since Pa was paying to get most of them out for a family reunion, they figured they'd at least have the decency to give her a chance. Well, most of them anyway. Jethrene and her mother were just as bad as Jethro. Everyone was gathered and music playing when Arianna and I came around the corner. I in my typical shirt and jeans, she in a nice loose black dress covered with purple flowers. Her light jacket was just as soft and complimented her figure just right." Ellie-Mae turned time's hands for the group.

_Just as before a huge crowd full of Clampett kin gathered on the Beverly mansion's lawn. Talk buzzed at the sight of the two women. _

"_Least this one's not a stick." Uncle Thomas, who had been too ill to attend the first planned gathering spoke up before the two got within hearing range. _

"_Ya, and her smile's not fake, though I think she's rather nervous." Another uncle spoke up. _

"_I would be too, if I were being eyed like some piece of prized meat." The man's wife slapped him on his arm. _

"Pa was standing nearby and didn't waste time getting to Arianna's side." Ellie-Mae quit speaking and reminiscing when the waiter came to their table and only started once the man was gone. "I think he'd have waited only Jethro, Jethrene, and their mother had seen us too and had started towards us, but Pa took Arianna to meet the uncle's first."

"Safety in numbers, uh?" Jane winked and all three women laughed.

"Something like that I suspect. Things went okay, even when those three started dissing on Arianna, that is until they made the mistake of slandering Pa." Ellie-Mae could see the event all over again.

"_You heard me right, he's just being a dirty old man." Jethrene would have been better to keep her mouth shut as she found Arianna's fist hitting her abdomen so hard she not only lost her breath, but dropped to the ground as well. Jethro said something unrepeatable, and would have found a fist in his stomach too only JD had grabbed Arianna's arm and pulled her back. _

"_Go back into the house and keep your children away from Arianna." JD ordered their mother as he struggled to keep Arianna close by as she was attempting to pulverize the two who had thrown mud his way. _

"Her eyes were on fire, I'd never seen anyone go bezerk, but she did." JD's daughter shook her head, "It was all Pa and the men around him could do to keep her under control."

"I take it your cousins stayed in the house?" Jane asked; shocked Arianna would lose that much control over herself.

"Oh, ya, in fact, Jethrene and her mother left that very hour. I think Jethro would have gone too, but he convinced his mother someone had to stay behind to watch Pa's back." Ellie-Mae ground her teeth. "You know as a teenager I can understand him being a brat, but now? Good heavens, I'd like to know where his brains are."

"Dead?" Jane let the word slip before thinking and instantly laughter filled the air. Once the sound quieted down Ella-Mae said her Great-Uncle Thomas, a man who had been to ill to come out the first time had taken an instant liking to Arianna.

"_Good old fashioned handshake." The man talked a bit with the couple and then said JD would be wise to keep Arianna around. _

"_Thanks, I think I will." JD took his time introducing Arianna to everyone as his gal. _

"Pa and Arianna skipped out early, but I stuck around to handle damage control I was sure would be needed with Jethro's mouth around." Ellie-Mae spoke as she sipped on her tea.

"So, the family was won over?" Jane really didn't know the relatives from Arkansas and only knew Jethro had not ever come around.

"They were, for the most part." The dinner continued on quietly without any of the trio knowing I had been in the background listening to the whole conversation. I guess the thing for me to do would be to confess her presence, tell Ellie-Mae the answer to her question and such instead I slip quietly out the door due to the letter contained in the pocket of my jacket; I needed time to think.


	9. Chapter 9

Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies

RIVER OF TEARS

Ch. 9

"_He isn't using the brains the good Lord gave him." Muttered JD as he stretched out on the same couch he'd sat when some gal had tried to get him as a partner in buying horses. _

"_Sounds like a lot of boys his age." I shake my head as he reaches over and massages my back after a twelve hour shift at the nursing home. "You really need to get a different job, you're back can't take all that lifting." He gets me to move closer as to be able to massage my back better. It was great till Jethro walks in and starts in on me being there. _

"_Why is she still here! Can't you see she's the same as her cousin? Only she's more subtle and works alone." I would have throttled his throat only JD gets up before I even complete the thought. _

"_Arianna is not a gold-digger, you apologize to her right now."_ The sound of a horn honking gets me out of the past and I see Tina get out of her black Mercedes. Her medium brown hair flows 'til it reaches the end of her collar, and her light blue shirt fits her broad shoulders just fine. I have to admit her smile is far more sincere than Jethro's ex-wife's.

"I was thinking you might not show up. Figured, maybe, Jethro threatened you with divorce papers if you actually met up with me." I grin as Andrea only laughs.

"I hold the purse strings, and the spatula, he doesn't dare." She then waves me on to join her for a light snack. "Have to watch my slender girlish figure you know." That cracks me up as she's a very full-sized woman.

"Seriously, Tina, are you sure Jethro wants to make peace? I mean last time I checked the only thing he was interested in was a piece of my hide tacked onto his wall."

"I'm sure." The car gets on the freeway and I swear someone let out the all the morons that day. Whiz, whiz, and more whiz cars going by so fast I am convinced someone's bound to have a collision yet.

I do not pay attention to any of the houses. To me they are all alike; big, white and overly expensive. It is that fact that throws me for a loop when we drive up to a simple three bed room, two bath home. It is the least expensive place in the neighborhood I am sure.

"Are you sure you haven't mixed up all your marbles?" I ask as we both climb out of the car. "Jethro, lives in this cheap of a place?"

"Relax as I told you in that letter, he's not the same man you knew a year ago." She leads me up the steps and into their home. Jethro is sitting on a light-brown leather couch. His black hair filled with streaks of gray, and any boyish build has given to a growing pouch.

Their place is as simple on the inside as it is on the out. A built in bench helps make an L shape from where he is sitting, and two simple chairs with a dark metal table sits up against the window overlooking the lawn. The kitchen has plenty of light brown cupboards, which can be seen through a neatly cut hole in the wall behind Jethro. Their light-brown dining room table sports two chairs on both the head and the foot, while benches hold the sides down.

"Please, sit. We...I need to talk." Jethro points to the longer couch. His tone is actually...polite? I sit down half-thinking I must be dreaming. Somehow, I find my voice.

"Tina, said you wanted to talk, to make peace." In spite of his warm reception I can't help, but be skeptical of meeting him one on one, Tina had conveniently escaped to her bedroom.

"I do, and she's right." He let out a big sigh, "I've been the biggest fool on earth, well, maybe, not the biggest..." The man lets out a soft chuckle, "...but, I dare say I'm up there a ways."

"So, what did you want to say to me?" We ignored the clock as Jethro began to speak slowly, and methodically.


	10. Chapter 10

Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies

RIVER OF TEARS

Ch. 10

"You know I was jealous, right?" Jethro asked knowing the answer, but also realizing his stepmother needed to know he was actually admitting to anything in regards to the past, and his treatment of her over the ensuing years.

"You don't say?" I know my remark is dripping with sarcasm and instantly apologize as I see the man slightly flinch, without throwing any mean words back.

"I judged you by Laura because I honestly thought you'd ditched me because he was holding the purse strings. No, that's not completely true." I am sure my face darkened showing him I doubted that was the main reason. He went on, "Not only did was I in denial just how jealous I was in regards to you being with my uncle, but that I'd pushed you away by my own actions of flirting with the girl outside the dancehall the night of our second date."

"_I wasn't that late." Jethro hissed as he came into the dance hall. "You could have waited to give me the first dance." His words blazed as his uncle and Arianna walked off the dance floor. _

"_There was no need for her to wait." His uncle sharply reprimanded him. "She'd already missed out on the first three." _

"Seems my whole life I've wanted one thing, doing nothing to honestly reaching that goal, and blaming others when I didn't get what I thought the results should be." Jethro smiled, "But I finally got things right." His gaze went down the hall and back to Arianna. "Only I knew I needed to make peace with you and Ellie-Mae."

"You sure you're not just saying all this cause you don't want me selling the mansion?" As soon as the words were out, I saw pain shoot into Jethro's eyes and realized the tone I'd used. Those facts caused me to cringe. "Sorry, Jethro, but last time I was around you, well it was still money, money, money. I come here to find you living in a house you swore you'd not ever touch, married to a gal that is actually nice, and you claiming to want to make peace. My knee-jerk reaction is to wonder what motive is really behind all of this." My tone is softer and I watch as the man rolls back the hands of time.

"_Money's not everything son." JD did his best to show patience to Jethro. "And Arianna knows that. She hasn't asked for a dime, the gal makes me laugh and feel alive. If all you go for is money, than that's the type of female who will hang around you. I don't want that kind of gal." _

"_But she's Laura's cousin, they were raised right next door to each other. The two spent every summer together." Jethro told his uncle he figured if they'd been best friends growing up, they had to be cut out of the same material. _

"_There is such a thing as growing apart." JD shook his head amazed when Jethro refused to see that is exactly what had happened. _

"You two had grown apart, hadn't you?" Jethro tilted his head as he watched my shoulders sag.

"Yes, and it's something that hurt badly. She hadn't always been like that. The girl used to be so sweet and kind. I'm not sure when, how, or why that changed."

"I guess I was not only jealous, but hurt when you two weren't admitting to being together before that night I had it out with Uncle JD. You two spent the night together, and I mean more than simple friends talking." His word shocked me and my eyebrow raised. "I am right? Aren't I?"

"Not in the way you think." I rubbed my forehead simply due to the fact my emotions were raising havoc with my physical health. "Ellie-Mae was only told we'd stayed up late talking, but, I think it's best if you come to the mansion tomorrow. It will save telling the story twice."


	11. Chapter 11

Beverly Hillbillies Fan-Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to the show, or movie, Beverly Hillbillies

RIVER OF TEARS

Ch. 11

The sun was out and I found myself wishing for a cool breeze as perspiration ran down my forehead and over my eyes. Jethro, his gal, Ellie-Mae, her guy, Miss Hathaway and her niece were coming into sight. Personally, I had the urge to tie their bumpers together and let out a 'choo-choo-choo', of course, I didn't. No, I simply waited for the small party to park their cars and come indoors.

"Go ahead and take the cover off the couch while I go get us some lemonade." The group was all chatting comfortably when I came in carrying the drinks. "I hope this is enough, most of the things I am taking are already packed.

"I wish you wouldn't leave." Jethro shocked his cousin by being the first to speak. "I wasted too much time and really didn't get to know you."

"Jethro said you had something to tell us." Ellie-Mae spoke after I found myself speechless in regards to Jethro's remark.

"Yes, I..." sitting down I rubbed my knees nervously and finally spoke up, "You need to know the whole truth about your father and I." That made Ellie-Mae jerk.

"What truth?" Her eyes instantly glued themselves to me.

"What really happened the night he stayed gone all night." To her credit, Ellie-Mae had grown up enough to let me speak before passing judgment. My eyes saw the past through a mist no one else could see.

"_Relax, JD, let's watch a movie before you go." The man's hands bawling into a fist, out again, then into a fist let me know Jethro's attitude had pushed the man almost to breaking point. "Come..." I patted the couch as the movie began to play. _"It was some romantic comedy, but, for the life of me, I can't remember which." They told me it didn't matter and to go on. _"That's crazy, JD, Jethro will grow out of it, eventually." JD was still fussing over JD's attitude._

"_Sure, he will, but I'll be dead by then." The man's word, and tired eyes, got me to urge him back to watching the tv. "_We laughed, and talked, about everything under the sun; especially our age difference." Shaking my head I said we fell asleep watching the movie. "We didn't mean to, we just did." I stopped for few moments feeling out of sorts for no particular reason.

"Go on, Arianna." Jethro urged his aunt to continue the story.

"_JD, ...JD." I nudged the man I'd fallen in love with up. "...it's one a.m."_ The cat scratching the door got Arianna up long enough to let him out. "You know how your father is when he's extremely tired."

"Ya, the man can barely walk." Jethro freely admitted.

"_JD, go ahead and sleep under the top cover, or on the couch. Someone would swear you were drunk if they saw you walking like that." I led him to the room when the couch turned out to be to uncomfortable. _ "He got up and left without us doing anything, but insisting I either go with you all to Arkansas, or not show my face again around his place."

"Why not say something sooner? I understand not saying something when I was younger, but this long?" Ellie-Mae sat feeling a bit betrayed by someone who had always been honest with her, no matter what.

"With Jethro's, and Granny's attitude?" I couldn't help roll my eyes. "Your father made me promise not to say anything. But JD did say he wanted me in his bed; under the same sheet." Ellie-Mae then asked if that was why I'd joined them on their trip back to Arkansas, and why her preacher uncle had married them in front of family only.

"Yes, told your father if I was good enough to be his gal, well, then I was good enough material to be his wife." I then asked,"If it had happened to you and Kent, and he gave you , would you have done as he asked?"

"Probably." Ellie-Mae gave a sweet smile my way. "I'm not going to hold it against you, but is there anything else that needs to get out in the open?"

"Not that I can think of." I was told, again, by Jethro that he was wrong, and I didn't have to feel obligated to move.

"I'll think about it." Was all I said.

Epilogue

"I miss you JD. You weren't supposed to die yet. The doctor gave you a clean bill of health. We had plans..." I spoke as I stood by his grave. "I had just taken early retirement from teaching...you promised..." My words trailed off as I saw JD standing not far from the grave. His silly grin was plastered on his face, the old jacket and battered old hat were firmly in place, and that silly dog of his by his side.

He came to my side and whispered, "I miss you too, but you have to move on. You've cried a river of tears, now build a bridge and move on. Get away from Beverly Hills. Go back to Arkansas with Ellie-Mae." He then bent down and kissed my cheek before whispering "Good-bye" disappearing from sight.


End file.
